


After the Nuptuals

by BreathofaWitch57



Category: Alan Shore Denny Crane Raymond Reddington
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathofaWitch57/pseuds/BreathofaWitch57
Summary: Wedded bliss..not so much





	After the Nuptuals

**Author's Note:**

> Wedded bliss..not so much

Alan Shore/Denny Crane and the creation of Raymond Reddington

After the nuptuals…Wedded bliss…not so much. 

At Nimmo Bay, Alan Shore became the husband of Denny Crane. To have and hold from this day forward, etc.  
In this non-conventional same sex marriage, all seemed well in the first years of the marriage. Alan opened his Free Law firm for the less than fortunate. Katie Lloyd and Jerry Espinson came to work for him. Denny came into the office on occasion when he could. The non approved drug that they fought the Supreme Court for worked relatively well. It had few side effects. He seemed like the old Denny. Lock and Load!   
Over the years they had kept in touch with Shirley and Carl Sack. Unfortunately Carl had passed away a few years ago and Shirley was single once again. Denny was so recovered mentally and physically that he once again went in pursuit of Shirley, leaving Alan in the sidelines.  
Alan had taken his marriage vows to Denny seriously, and remained faithful to Denny. Even though their marriage was a celibate one, Alan did not want to cheat on Denny. Alan was very hurt by Denny’s renewed pursuit of Shirley. He was lonely for a long time and needed something different in his life. He longed to be someone that people could admire, and yes feared.

Soon after Alan and Denny were married Denny left the Coast Guard, but Alan remained fairly active in it. Even though Alan loved being a lawyer and was very good at it, he needed something else in his life. Right now he was lonely, disillusioned and bored. The firm was thriving and he could leave Jerry and Katie in charge while he went on his missions at sea. As time went on, Alan withdrew more and more. He longed for the warmth of a woman, and knew that as Denny’s husband he could not do that. Every woman he met had assumed that he was gay since he was married to a man. He had to get out of this life and wanted a new one. But he was obligated to Denny and would not leave.

On a rainy Sunday afternoon, while sitting in his office his cell phone rang. It was Shirley. The words that came out of her mouth changed his world forever. Denny was dead. Denny's 35 year pursuit was finally successful. Shirley and he finally gave into their passion, but before they could finish Denny had what seemed to be heart attack and died in her arms. Denny Crane was dead! How could that be. Although Alan had fully expected the Mad Cow would get him eventually, this was a total shock.

As much as Alan had loved Denny and was devastated by his loss, he was free. It was a mixture of emotions Alan was feeling. He could now live his life free of burden and obligation. Denny had finally gotten his dream of being with Shirley gain. It was Alan's turn to live his dream.

After the funeral, Alan came home. He shaved his head, put on his Coast Guard uniform. He went on the ship and went from being a part time Coast Guard to his new life. He had inherited Denny’s money so he didn't have to work to survive. Alan decided to change his name to Raymond Reddington and walked away into the sunset leaving everything and everyone behind. 

He was free.......


End file.
